A shaver, for example in WO2010037418, can include a handle with a flexible yoke. The handle is provided with a button, which is adapted to bring the arms of the yoke closer together. A cartridge is usually retained by shell bearings, provided at the end of the arms. When the cartridge is to be removed, the button is moved forward in a direction towards the cartridge. The arms of the yoke are moved closer together by the action of the button, while at the same time the button pushes the cartridge away from the shell bearings. The cartridge is consequently removed and can be replaced.
The handle, as in WO2010037418, can be a one-piece plastic handle provided with a button. However, for several reasons it may be desirable to manufacture the handle in multiple pieces. Such multiple pieces must then be prevented from disassembly when a force is applied to the handle, for example when the shaver is dropped or otherwise exposed to a shock. At the same time, the multiple pieces must allow for an easy assembly of all the pieces together.